¿Lo estamos?
by GixKey
Summary: No siempre los rumores son una mentira, incluso pueden ser una verdad a medias, ¿estarás dispuesto a confrontarlo? TK y Kari deberán pensarlo dos veces antes de perder los estribos por algo que puede ser una verdadera ayuda.


**FANFIC**

 **DIGIMON - TAKARI**

 **¿Lo estamos?**

A veces es mejor dejar pasar un rumor, hacer de oídos sordos para no afectar a terceras personas, muchas veces son mentiras, después de todo, ¿Qué se puede esperar de un rumor? Es un chisme tan solo, tanto puede ser verdad como mentira o incluso tener un poco de ambas partes, porque no importa la edad que tengan, las personas meterán de su propia cosecha, y es así como un rumor sube de tono, y poco a poco la voz se corre más y más. Sin embargo, ¿será que siempre un rumor perjudica o a veces es necesario para dar motivación?

 **HIKARI POV'S**

La mañana comienza en la escuela, la típica rutina de siempre donde mi hermano me deja en la entrada de ésta para correr a prisa a su instituto, donde si bien está ubicado a unas cuantas calles la entrada está del extremo contrario a donde se dirige ahora.

Una mañana ordinaria, un día ordinario con alumnos ordinarios aburridos, dispersos y desinteresados en lo que el profesor intenta vanamente enseñar. Sin embargo, algo no tan ordinario son esas miradas que recibo de vez en vez por parte de mis compañeros, quienes al notar mi presencia rápidamente voltean su vista dejándome totalmente confundida.

-Bueno clase, eso es todo por ahora, necesito ir donde el director para concluir con los trámites de su próximo viaje escolar, espero lo disfruten y sobre todo que aprovechen, por ahora se pueden retirar-dice el profesor a lo que todos vuelven a sus posiciones agrupadas con amistades, haciendo una cantidad grande y no tan discreta de murmullos, donde casualmente me siento como el punto de referencia.

-Hola Kari-dice amistosamente mi mejor amigo sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿Estás bien? Luces algo distraída-pregunta preocupada.

-Ah, hola TK, no para nada jejeje es solo que… ¿tengo algo en la cara?-él me mira extrañada por el cuestionamiento-o ¿en mi uniforme? ¿Crees que tengo algo distinto hoy?-Me levanto y giro sobre mí permitiéndole observar detenidamente mi aspecto.

-Bueno yo te veo igual que siempre Kari-dice TK sonriendo de lado-¿sientes que tienes algo distinto o acaso no estoy notando algo que debería?

-No es eso pero…me da la impresión que desde que llegué la gente…bueno no creo, no me hagas caso, puede ser mi imaginación-digo sentándome nuevamente en mi banca.

Él toma un rebelde mechón de cabello mío y lo coloca tras mi oreja-luces igual de bonita que todos los días, no dejes que otros te incomoden-dice él sonriendo ampliamente mientras observa el rubor que se forma en mis mejillas.

-Gra-gracias-digo desviando la mirada-por cierto hoy has llegado tarde, ¿a qué se debe?

-Emmm, no a nada en particular, sólo…me levanté un poco tarde es todo, mi mamá ya se había ido así que no pudo despertarme antes tampoco jejeje-ríe el nerviosamente ante mi mirada extrañada.

-Comprendo, y dime ¿ya sabes qué es lo que llevarás para el paseo? Imagino que tienes todo listo ¿no?-dije yo

-Así es, bueno me falta una pequeña cosa pero Matt me dijo que será una sorpresa así que no estoy seguro de que sea jejeje, tiene ideas extrañas de vez en cuando-dice alegre

-¡Takaishi! No seas cobarde y dame la cara- gruñe molesto Davis mientras llega de pronto jalando a TK del hombro-¡Confiesa!

De pronto se acercan más los curiosos aumentando el bullicio que había anteriormente y gritando "pelea" repetidamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando Davis?-dice TK molesto-Yo no tengo nada que confesarte

-¡No a mí! No finjas TK, me he enterado de todo y verdaderamente no podrías ser peor que un traidor-contesta furioso Davis

-¡Basta Davis! Déjalo tranquilo, él no ha hecho nada malo-interrumpí molesta el desorden

-Claro, tú vas a defenderlo a capa y espada ¿no? ¡No tienes voz ni voto así que a callar Kamiya!-grita una compañera de clases cuya presencia busca molestarme en todo momento

-Bueno basta, ni siquiera sé porque estás así Davis y tu Maya no deberías entrar en asuntos que no te incumban-habla molesto TK

-Por dios TK, ¿!me vas a decir que todo eso es cierto?!-grita Maya sorprendida al igual que todos los demás del montón

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes?-pregunta exasperado TK

-¿Cómo de qué? –dice Davis-pues de que tú y….-de pronto es interrumpido por el toque de la campana que anuncia la salida y los estudiantes se van disipando lentamente a sus lugares a la espera del siguiente maestro-Esto no se quedará así Takaishi-bufa molesto ante la mirada de molestia de TK y la mía de confusión

Tras pasar el primer periodo nos reunimos con los demás en la cafetería, sin embargo Davis se abstiene de ir con nosotros sin explicarnos aún sus motivos. Al llegar a la mesa Yolei nos señala con el dedo sorprendiéndonos.

-Ustedes dos, ¡alto ahí!-grita ella

-Yolei, déjalos, no tienen por qué decir nada sino lo desean-dice tranquilamente Codi

-Es muy necesario, no puedo creer que lo ocultaran por tanto tiempo, me sorprenden-cierra los ojso frunciendo el ceño ante nosotros

-¿Ustedes también se van a poner con eso?-dije levemente molesta

-Si bien no me gusta cuchichear debo admitir que es un tanto…impresionante-dice tranquilo Ken-pero no les vamos a recriminar nada…salvo Davis quizás pero…

-Ni te molestes con ellos Ken-llega Davis mirándo a TK con cara de odio-no lo puedo creer aún Kari

-¿Creer qué?-grita TK

-¿Saben algo? No me interesa, ¡vamonos TK!-de pronto agarré su mano y lo jalé al patio de la escuela, lejos de los salones y el murmullo de la gente, lejos de todo, en un árbol donde solíamos pasar el tiempo juntos-¿Qué se supone les pasa a todo el mundo?-dije molesta

-Me sorprende que incluso los chicos digan algo tan confuso, ¿se supone mantenemos algo oculto o hicimos algo malo?-me pregunta TK confundido-esto es extraño- de pronto sonríe al ver mi ceño fruncido y le da un beso a mi frente y alejándose solo un poco de ella para que lo vea a los ojos-te queda mejor la sonrisa.

 **TAKERU POV'S**

Me gusta ver el rubor en su rostro, verla toda ella, es sumamente linda y tierna, además de hermosa, mi mejor amiga…sin duda un título que deseo quitar entre nosotros. No sé bien en qué momento fue pero comprendí que…me gusta.

Realmente es un secreto, excepto para mi hermano Matt quien todo el fin de semana insistió en que le dedicara un poema que por accidente vio que escribía, y aun cuando me negué se la pasó diciéndome que me ayudará a ganármela, aunque eso esté hecho por sí mismo.

Estaba emocionado por verla hoy pero el día se ha tornado extraño, todo el mundo nos tiene en la mira, y luego está Davis con su intento vano de pelea, no sé qué es lo que le molesta tanto, pero debe ser de lo que todo el mundo murmura.

-Kari, me parece que lo mejor es ignorar todo esto, de todas formas el día está por terminar, luego de la segunda jornada te invito un helado, ¿te parece?-le pregunto gentilmente tocando con suavidad su nariz de forma juguetona.

-Mmmmmm de acuerdo, si tú lo invitas jejeje-comienza a reir divertida ella.

Por alguna razón no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, me siento nervioso pero contento así que decido tocar un poco su mano con la mía, al sentir el tacto ella me voltea a ver tanto sonrojada como confundida por lo que torpemente retiro mi mano

-Lo siento no me dí cuenta jejeje-digo nerviosamente.

De pronto siento un flash en el rostro a lo que volteamos a ver sorprendidos y una muchacha grita emocionadamente viendo la foto-¡Lo sabía!¡TK y Kari están saliendo!-de pronto se escucha un grito de asombro de los demás y ella y yo la miramos asombrados y confundidos

-¿Lo estamos?-decimos a la par volteándonos a ver mientras nos sonrojamos y evadimos nuestras caras, seguido de otro flash

-¡Quieres parar!-grita Kari molesta y avergonzada-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Todos lo saben, no te hagas la desentendida ahora-dice ella confiada

-¡Admítelo TK! Ten el valor de decir que me robaste a mi chica-llega Davis seguido de los chicos preocupados por su enfado

-Pero…-dije yo

-Todos lo están comentando-me interrumpe Yolei-en realidad es mucho más que solo eso-admite algo apenada

-Les juro que no comprendo-digo abatido

-Pues claro, todos supimos que tú le declaraste tu amor ella-interviene la chica que anteriormente tomaba la foto haciendo que me ruborice nuevamente-se dice que estuviste como loco buscándola por el parque de Odaiba y que allí le declaraste tu amor frente a un gran árbol, y luego de eso ustedes dos par de…de….¡atrevidos!-dice ella apenada y pausadamente mientras siento como el calor sube gradualmente a mis mejillas al no caber del asombro, volteo fugazmente a ver a Kari, quien se encuentra en la misma situación

-La…te….¡se tocaron!-grita la muchacha a todo pulmón haciendo reaccionar agresivamente a Davis quien inmediatamente es agarrado por Ken y Codi-así que admítanlo, ¡ustedes están saliendo!

-A ver espera..yo no…es decir, jamás podría...-volteo a ver a Kari nervioso y mordiéndome el labio frustrado al ver que ella no levanta su rosto, suspiro para tomar un poco de valor-¡Eso es una…!-grito pero soy interrumpido por la mismísima Kari

-¡Realidad!-la miro asombrado al igual que todos los demás, de pronto me toma la mano y voltea hacia el público-¡Takeru y yo somos novios!-dice ella de forma decidida-¡El resto es mentira, así que ahora largo y no molesten

Al ver como la chica de las fotos iba a replicar Hikari le lanza una mirada de desprecio por lo que decide callar y al igual que nuestros amigos, todos desalojan la zona, mientras ella suspira cansada, me siento apenado y confundido, claramente no sé qué decir.

-Kari…-ella voltea a verme con una tímida sonrisa-lo siento no, la verdad-

-La verdad es que no iban a dejar de molestar aunque lo negáramos ¿no lo crees?-dice ella cansada pero con una sonrisa

-Bueno eso supongo jejeje, sin embargo no quiero que esto resulte una carga para ti así que…espero pueda desmentirlo con…quien sea la persona que haya iniciado ese tonto rumor

-¿Te gusto?-pregunta ella mirándome a la cara mientras la observo asombrado y sintiendo como me sonrojo nuevamente.

-¿Estás…estás jugando verdad?-rio nerviosamente

-¿Debo tomar eso como un no?-vuelve a preguntar

-No yo…bueno no…bueno….ammmm….-comienzo a balbucear torpemente al no saber que decirle

-TK, el rumor dice que estamos saliendo y bueno tu…no…no me eres indiferente-dice ella apenada volteando la mirada.

Quizás esa sea la señal que necesitaba, quizás ese rumor un poco subido de tono fuese una broma, pero por alguna razón sus palabras si bien no aseguraban un enamoramiento como el mío eran todo lo quería oír en ese momento, así que con cuidado, lentamente me acerqué a ella y tome con mis dedos su barbilla haciendo que me mirase, y poco a poco me acerqué a ella hasta rozar sus labios, un beso…el primero en realidad…un tenue roce que si bien para muchos es nada, fue la mejor caricia que pude sentir en ese momento.

-Me gustas-dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos-y tienes razón, el rumor dice que estamos saliendo-poso lentamente una mano en su cintura para atraerla hacia mí.

-Entonces…¿lo estamos?-pregunta tímidamente ella.

-Eso depende-dije sonriendo a lo que ella me mira extañada-Hikari…¿quieres salir conmigo?-le pregunto sonriendo a lo que ella emocionada me abraza por el cuello

-Si…-dice con una radiante sonrisa a la par que me da otro beso, uno de muchos que vendrán a partir de ahora, y todo…por un vago rumor.

…

 **MATT POV'S**

-Oye Matt, ¿por qué traes esa sonrisa el día de hoy? Parece que hubieses hecho una travesura-dice confundida Mimi

-No sé si entra como travesura, yo diría que fue una pequeña ayuda-dice Matt tranquilo

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?-pregunta Tai extrañado

-Digamos que…TK debe ocultar mejor sus poemas-dice Matt enseñándoles un pedazo de papel cortado de una libreta cuyo contenido decía…

 _Y de pronto allí_

 _Bajo el radiante sol de la primavera_

 _Mi amor por ti será el que se profesa_

 _Y un beso apasionado pero con cariño nos espera_

 _Y de paso al tiempo le dejaré la espera_

 _Del contacto íntimo para la siguiente era_

 _Firma: TK Takaishi_


End file.
